Fire Emblem: Flash
by The Nameless one X
Summary: The legend speaks of a great, legendary hero who can transform and tame 7 legendary dragons that guard the great region of Xenia. With his gift, he manages to stop an unstoppable demon that showers the entire world with its light and starting The First Flash War. But in the future, his descends will soon experience such war themselves. SYOC Open.
1. Roster (Update 5)

Summary

The legend speaks of a great, legendary hero who can transform and tame 7 legendary dragons that guard the great region of Xenia. With his gift, he manages to stop an unstoppable demon that showers the entire world with its light and starting The First Flash War. After an endless battle, the hero manages to defeat such a demon and seal it in an unknown location to prevent any further casualty or summoning such a beast into this peaceful land. With the sight of peace, the hero bears a child and spreading his gift under his lineage. Many decades pass as the king of Alteria, the legendary descend brought 7 powerful children into this world and have a strong bond into their gift far exceeding their previous generations but not as strong as their grandfather. The king raises his children to become ready for the incoming threat, as he can sense the rise of their old enemy raising and his monsters running amok around all over Xenia while keeping this information away from their ears. Each of them living far from each other and only knowing of each other existence by their father's word which only hungers their curiosity of reunition. Ion, the first son and first in line to become the king of Alteria will soon experience war, The Third Flash war.

 _This form is located in my profile for a quick copy and paste, only PM with name of your character in the title._

Name:  
Nickname: Give by other people, friends or family  
Age: 22~18  
1st son [Ion] - 22  
2nd son/daughter - 21  
3rd son/daughter - 21  
4th son/daughter - 20  
5th son/daughter - 19  
6th son/daughter - 18  
7th son/daughter - 18  
Gender:  
Represent: One or two things they represent or belief in their life.  
Attribute: [Dragonkin Only] Thunder, Ice, Wind, Rock, Dark, and Light. This will represent one of the seven attributes and the dragon you can hold.  
Dragon name: [Dragonkin Only] Choose the one of one of the legendary Dragon that you will tame.  
Dragon's Appearance: [Dragonkin Only]  
Dragon's Personality: [Dragonkin Only]  
Class: Pick any class for Retainers or the Dragonkin to be the lord class. Dragonkin can use any weapon they wish, one or two beside the Dragonstone or Beastone.  
Weapon: If you pick Dragonkin, then you choose a unique weapon hold by your unit only and it must be reasonable. Any other class will start with a Bronze weapon.  
Boon: Which stats your character excel  
Bane: Which stat your character is worse at  
Status: Point accumulated (47)  
Str: Affect damage the character deals with physical attacks  
Mag: Affect damage the character deals with magical attacks  
Skl: Affect hits rate and the frequency of critical hits  
Spd: Affect Evo. Character strike twice if 5 higher than opponent  
Lck: Has various effects. Lower risk of enemy criticals  
Def: Reduce damage from physical attacks  
Res: Reduce damage from magical attacks  
Personal skill(s): One unique skill fitting for your character at the beginning and symbolizing their belief, prowess or characteristics. Then a new for the Dragonkin class after a certain level is met.  
History: Read summary before writing here and write anything you wish as long as don't meet with your siblings just yet. **Also, you haven't tamed your dragon yet so you should probably take note on that.**  
Clothing:  
Appearance: All of the siblings will share something in common, the white hair and cowlick which is common for anyone relating to the legendary hero.  
Personality:  
Sexuality:  
Like(s):  
Dislike(s)  
Strengths:  
Weakness(es):  
Quote(s):

 **Example**  
Name: Ion  
Nickname: The First Dragon [King] & Ion, The Raging Dragon [Retainers]  
Age: 22  
Gender: Male  
Represent: Bravery & Bond  
Attribute: Fire  
Dragon name: ?  
Dragon's Appearance: ?  
Dragon's Personality: ?  
Class: Dragonkin - A lord that has the power to transform into a powerful dragon and wielding sword and lance.  
Weapon: [Flash Edge] Mt 7 Hit 80 CRT 0% RNG 1 A sword used by the legendary hero told by legend and pretty effective against Dark type enemy. STR+ 2  
Boon: Speed  
Bane: Luck  
Status: Point accumulated (47)  
Str: 9 (+2)  
Mag: 7  
Skl: 8  
Spd: 10  
Lck: 2  
Def: 6  
Res: 5  
Personal skill(s): King's Aura: Give the unit 15% skill activation to himself and 5% to any adjacent unit.  
History: Being born first into a lineage of the hero that saves the world and the one that will one day rule the kingdom of Alteria. This put Ion with lots of pressure from his father to be a successful young man that will take on the throne and always farther away from his sibling due to constant training. Every day and every night he suffers hell from the endless training or study he needs it to do which made him clueless to the common knowledge of the outside. Even so, he still hears about his sibling which made him the only reason to stay strong and have a strong will to one day meet them. After years of training, he manages to successfully pass all of the king's training and currently meeting with his father to do one last one to truly call it a job well done with the mind of meeting his brother and sister once this ordeal is done.  
Clothing: ?  
Appearance: ?  
Personality: A young man that truly passionate about bond with others and a quite serious tone when it comes to anything that shows up. His serious demeanor can cause some fear and nervous around him since he lacks any sense of humor what so ever due to his closure in a castle. Still, Ion is quite charismatic so he can always boost up confidence into people heart and believe on people, whether they are good or evil. Ion does believe that he is nothing without the support of people guiding him and helping him on achieving the impossible, becoming the next king of Alteria.  
Sexuality: Heterosexual  
Like(s): ?  
Dislike(s): ?  
Strengths: ?  
Weakness(es): ?  
Quote(s):  
[Attack] "For Alteria!"  
[Introduction]"My name is Ion, the next king of Alteria and the bearer of the legendary fire dragon"  
[Meeting his siblings] "I-Impossible...are you really...my family? It almost feels like a dream, just like any other dream I dream of and hopefully, this time I won't wake up."  
[2nd sibling] "You know, if I were to fall in the battlefield, you could be the next one in line to be the king. Whether you are prepared for it or not it will make me quite sad, not because I lost my status but because you are going to weight all the burden and it is my fault."  
[7th sibling] "Ah, the youth, I remember when I once young and have some free time. I quite envy you being born last, free from the burden but I must remain strong, for you and my brothers and sisters."

 **Roster**

1st **Fire** Dragonkin _Complete_

(M) Ion [ **Flash Edge** ]

(Male Retainer) Joan [ **Villager** ] _Vaati Star_

 _(_ Female Retainer) Twilight [ **Manakete** ] KazeNoKishiX

2nd **Darkness** Dragonkin

(M) Lun [ **Moon's Right** ] Mut _Little King Phooka_

3rd **Wind** Dragonkin

(F) Amy [ **Njord** ] Lyra _Nyssy_

4th **Rock** Dragonkin

(F) Yonah [ **Roskva** ] Kir _chiaki ebooks_

5th **Thunder** Dragonkin _Complete_

(M) Fjord [ **Reef King's Falchion** ] Uk'Otoa _ObieSenpai_

(Male Retainer) Lunrink [ **Cleric** ] _silver fire wolf_

 _(_ Female Retainer) Lilith ( **Lamia/Beast)** _SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness_

6th **Ice** Dragonkin

(F) Eira **[Crystal Blood Blades** ] Lumia _The Gaming Geek Gina_

7th **Light** Dragonkin _Complete_

(F) Casca [True Oath] Esthe arans

(Male Retainer) Ventus [ **Thief** ] _alucard deathsinger_

(Female Retainer) Dorinda [ **Cavalier** ] _Bean Brigadier_

4 Male Retainer(s)

 **Open**

4 Female Retainer(s)

 **Open**


	2. Chapter 1 & Act I

**Chapter 1**

The Dragon Trial

The sound of soft knocking can be heard as Ion remains in his room and ready to start the usual training which has gotten used to. His white robe with slit and red highlights dance in the wind from the open window nearby. A grey shoulder pad rest on his right shoulder with some heavy boots to protect him from foul attack be done by the enemy should it come into play. His gauntlets reaching for the mask lingering in the table since the king order him to remain hidden from people's views and constantly wearing his hoody with a mask to hide his trademark of a Dragonkin. As much as he doesn't enjoy hiding his face, he has to obey the king's order and sort of getting used to this habit.

"Your Highness, the king has requested a meeting with you at the castle of **Alteria** so do please hurry up and come down to make haste."

The voice reaches his ears which made him quickly put his mask on since such an odd request and never went into Alteria in a very long time which a small chance of meeting his other siblings. A smile slowly appears in his cover face, ignoring the fact of his hand bringing his hoody and hiding his identity since he only cares of the big reunion with this brothers and sisters. Ion's robe always remains open since he took inspiration from a faraway place where people use the art of swords and prefer speed over raw power. His white shirt could be seeing and his white pants having the same color scheme. Ion quickly heads out of this boring castle to reach his father's kingdom and arrive outside where the wagon is station. His body stop as he felt a light, his head turns around to see the blade that has been pass down for many generations waiting for Ion and immediately grab the large sheath to resume his previous flee. As he reaches the outside world, his red eyes could see an old butler sitting inside of the somewhat old wagon, another way to disguise his status and looking at him with a warm smile.

"Good morning sir, ready to return home and see your father? Or are you more amusing to see your brothers and sisters?" He asks.

Ion softly chuckles, "A little bit of both." Ion answers.

He approaches the wagon to enter with his old friend as they could face each other and the man moving along the wagon as the sound of the horse moving the vehicle. The wagon moves along swimmingly as they are destined to arrive at the Alteria kingdom which will take a while to arrive there but he wasn't in such a hurry since he waited for many years for this chance to show itself up. Ion could see the castle beginning to become smaller and smaller as he didn't miss such a lonely place but even so, such a place has much memory of his struggle. With that in mind, he couldn't hold a small joy scuff while a smile follows it and relaxing since his mask and hoody hide his royalty from the world.

"Is something wrong, sir?" The old butler asks.

"It's nothing, such as remembering the past of my painful struggles and only looking at them with ease now. To be honest, I would have never done those tasks father ask me to do if it wasn't you and the others servants giving moral support." Ion confesses.

 **Leon** , the wise butler that has been taking care of them told by him and being his guidance throughout his lifetime which only made him some important. The other butlers and maid did make his trail a bit easy for him which only views them as a family rather than servants. Leon smiled at his kindness since he did always admire that from Ions and showing equal ground rather than him being above him which is a rare behavior in this harsh world they live in.

"Thank you, your highness; Your words do bring this old man back some years." Leon chuckles amuse.

"If only it was that easy." Ion chuckles, "Still, nobody is here to judge you, Leon, stop calling me prince or your highness. I don't care about such a moral thing and it will sort of make me stand out more if you keep saying that." Ion adds.

"Ah indeed, you are quite right about that so it has being a while since we both left that castle of yours and I will also avoid using your true name. This is quite a difficult task." Leon spoke.

It must be since Leon always is the person to keep his job as his butler and becoming a habit which will bring some problem but Ion didn't mind. The calm drive resume as the two happily chat among each other like friends and the time pass them by. The sight of tree covering their views is a welcome change since Alteria is a bit far from this forest and a village closes by. Ion could see the villagers walking by as they wave at their presence which he waves back naturally.

"We are nearly there, sir. Do you have the sword that the king gives you? We don't want to leave such a valuable weapon behind the castle." Leon advice.

His sheath remains horizontal on his hips as his hand fetch the hilt of the wonderful blade and slowly ascend from his hidden place. A good pull as **Flash Edge** shine into the view of mortal, the sword that took the life of the foul demon that brought chaos into the world and the red blade shining as bright as the sun above them. It is unknown what material the blade is made of but it is quite sharp and never worn out no matter how many swing Ion make which prove it to be quite powerful in the battlefield.

"Magnificent, such a sword brings goose bump to this old man bones. I can hardly believe on the existence of that demon and your great-great-grandfather's accomplishment." Leon spoke, amaze.

"Yeah, to think the king gives me such weapon for me to train. I wonder if I am worthy of using such weapon just like the hero told by legend." Ion said.

Ion's eyes looking down at the blade which he feels like he isn't worth to have such a piece of history on his hands and Leon remain quiet as he watches over him, worry about his line of thinking. Before Leon could encourage the sorrow Dragonkin, a loud scream hit their eardrums which cause Ion to raise his head and turn his head behind to see the trail of smoke coming from the village. His eyes widen at the horrible sounds echoing from the village, his hand slowly putting back his weapon back into the sheath and putting his arm into the exit door.

"Sir, I know what you are thinking but your safety is above more-"

Without any thought or worry, Ion dash toward the village with his unshaken will guide the prince toward the battle and his eyes flaring with bravery to stop the problem from being a major dilemma. He took small breaths as his feet hit against the dirt road leading to the village and reaching upon the main entrance. A deadly silence welcome the prince as his eyes could see nothing, no people, no activity, and animal in sight but he could still see the sign of trouble around the area. His right-hand grips the grip of his sword tightly as he slowly enters the village and his eyes darting around to check for any danger.

"Something is very wrong...I can feel it..." He thought.

He walks slowly as he let his right arm rest on his scabbard to easily pull his blade quickly for a counterattack should the enemy dart to attack from any spot. As he walks he could spot a strange shadow in the floor below him which made him eyes slowly widen at this and quickly slash behind him to slice through something like butter. A loud animal cry emerges as Ion could see a shadowy silhouette of an animal laying in the floor and cut in half by his sword. He remains very confused as to what this thing even was since it looks quite inhuman in every angle he looks at it. His body is made of mist as it dissolved into nothingness and his eyes glowing yellow as it is gone from his sight. To add to his confusion, his blade began to glow by the sheer presence of this thing close to him and quite surprise their body being so soft.

"So, you finally see what a **Silencer** are..."

A familiar voice spoke behind to see Leon panting heavily since it looks like he ran after him and always worry about him while ignoring his age like always. Ion put his blade back to approach Leon to help him with his panting and curious as to what he mentioned.

"Silencer? Do you know what those things are? I never have seen them before.." Ion question.

"I do...your father has been keeping that information away from you since he knows...that you will chase after them and try to save people while...ignoring your training back at the castle," Leon explains, panting.

Ion growl softly at Leon hiding such important detail from him since this could be quite useful but they are right, he would of keep the village safe. Still, it wasn't right for them to keep those things hidden from him and the sacrifice of his people wasn't worth it.

"Leon, tell me more about this thing, now." Ion spoke, seriously.

Leon sight, "I knew this day will come, very well sir, "Leon nod, "This strange thing is called the **Harbinger** , and they come with different type too." He spoke, sadly.

His eyes gaze down at the spot where one of the Harbingers once lay and turning toward the direction to check on something.

"This type of Harbinger is the Silencer previously mention. They are the scout, they hunt in packs and the dangerous part is that they can't make any noise. Running, walking, jumping, you name it, you can't hear them coming and by the time you realized it. You are already dead." Leon explains.

Ion remains quiet as he listens to every spoke that comes from Leon's lips to engrave it into his mind and realizing something from their little encounter with a Harbinger. The Silencer didn't make any sound which made Ion sight at the problem they can cause and will have to rely on his other senses besides hearing.

"I see, that would explain why you didn't want me to come here and it does help me understand what I am fighting."

"You are still going to fight? To be honest, I was expecting such an answer from you and for that, I will join the cause." Leon smile.

"What!? You can't, I don't want to risk your life in here so let me handle this alone, Leon." Ion disagrees.

Leon chuckles amuse by Ion's worry about his safety as his right hand pull a dagger and his left pulling a staff.

"Don't underestimate me, in the battlefield; I am more capable than just serving you and keeping an eye on you. I am a veteran, and a proud of at that so don't worry about me, the experiences will become my weapon." Leon replies, confidently.

Ion's glare didn't make Leon lose confidence in his comment which made him sight and turning back toward the village to resume his previous stance. His right arm wrap around his scabbard whiles his other hand adjusting his mask while thinking about his old friend ready to fight for him.

"Alright, just promise me you won't die here, okay? I don't want to come home with an important friend's body and digging a graveyard to rethink of the good time." Ions mutter.

"Your kindness knows no bound, your highness, be at ease and I will keep my promise to you." Leon reply.

Ion nod at this promise as they quickly head deeper into the village to see blood painting the streets and making Ions a bit angry at the sight of his people suffering while he remains hidden. But not this time, his blade will know judgment and will kill any Harbinger without any mercy. The sound of a whimpering of a child causes them to turn their head toward that direction to see a young girl crying as one of the Harbinger loom above her and his shadowy claw inch away from her small head. Ion sprint into actions to draw his shining blade once again burning red from the presence of the Harbinger and Leon pulling back of the dagger.

"Eat this you foul beast!" Leon snarls.

He throws the dagger to impale his body which causes him to stop with his attempt killing and raise his hand to meet with Ion's glowing blade. His head rolls into the floor to disappear followed by his body falling down and doing the same thing.

"I-I want my mommy!" The girl cries out.

The mere sight of her sadness made Ion sad as well since they suffer quite a lot but not anymore, they will be no more death on his sight.

"Leon, take the girl into safety. I will handle any more Harbingers here until you come back." Ion order.

"Alright, just be safe and the Silencer always comes with a pack." Leon reminds him.

Leon quickly covers the girl to go into the nearest building to keep her hidden from the beasts lurking around here and already dispatched two of them. Ion slashes away his sword to cut the wind itself and slowly put it back into his scabbard to with the same pace until he hears the click to resume his stance. The sound of struggle appears inside of a house close by which made him sprint into action toward the ruckus and opening the door to see a 6ft. 2 in. young man there looking at him surprise by his presence and noticing his black hair reaching his shoulder.

"A villager?" He thinks.

His eyes look down to see him shaking hand holding a bronze spear which made him raise an eyebrow for him to hold such a weapon. His attire is just simple cloth clothing with light-leather armor attach and some steel greaves to have small protection.

"Oh thank the heaven, are you here because of those beast walking around the village." The man spoke, relief.

"I pass by by mere chance but I am handling them as we speak. Where are the others?" Ion reply.

"They are in the shelter but! some of them are gravely wounded due to their sudden attack and need medical attention fast!" The man answer, worry.

Ion felt a bit at ease knowing they are all safe but he isn't in the clear just yet since the sudden appearance of four Harbingers appear in the center of the village. This made Ions to hide inside of the house looking outside to see them all gather around and almost communicating with each other which they possess some intelligence which means trouble for him. His blade seems to keep glowing around them which he took noted as his sword could sense and do more damage to them. The villager approaches the young prince to make him feel fear at the sight of four Harbingers close to their perimeter and swallowing hard.

"N-No way, how are YOU going to beat them all?" The villager ask.

"I am not doing anything; WE are going to do something." Ion answer.

"What!? There is no way I can do something! I am a lover, not a fighter and I don't have a fancy sword like you so I am more of a punching bag than anything." The young man spoke, afraid.

Ion's eyes glance back to the terrified villager since anyone would be and yet here he is and unable to do something to stop this from happening.

"Anyone can do something, only you know what you can or can't truly do. Fighting raw power isn't the only thing available to your arsenal; you have to think outside the box when meeting with a hard ordeal." Ion encourages.

The village listens to Ion's encouragement which did push him to think of an alternative solution and he is more than capable of thinking bigger here. His word hit him hard since he is a coward and he knows it since his excuse will always be about strength. Not this time, his hands grip the lance in his hands and began thinking of a solution to this problem while Ions focus on the monster sniffing around the area for his scent. The villager began to deeply focus with the help of Ion to fully understand what he means and gasp at the obvious answer which made him hit his head softly.

"I got it! I think I have a solution of beating those things once and for all without fighting them all." He smiles, proudly.

Ion turn around to see the young boy smiling at the idea he has which made him turn around and listen to what he has in mind.

"Is that so? Mind telling what you have in mind?" Ion asks.

"Before that, my name is **Joan** , I know it is too late for an introduction but it sounds rude for not introducing myself to you," Joan greet, "What's your name?" Joan asks.

Ion smile, "You will have to earn that after we win this battle, Joan." Ions reply.

Joan chuckles at his reply as they dive into Joan's big plan to win this battle and listen to his advice. After a while of planning, Ions bolt from the door to quickly make some distance between the Harbinger and they quickly react by chasing after him, oblivion to Joan sprinting behind them. They may have smart but they are too focus on killing Ions since they couldn't detect Joan's chase and Ion rethinking of Joan's words.

"Anyways, the plan is to use the safety measure the village has just in case of a bandit raid and there is a rope near a barrel if you head to our right from this spot, you can't miss. If you cut the rope, you will trigger the trap just up ahead so keep with that running pace unless you want to get hit by it."

His eyes look around to see the rope next to the barrel and cutting it with his blade as they pass by. The rope loose grip of the trap as a large trunk fill with spikes hit one of the four Harbingers and quickly falling into the floor in pain. Ions smile at the plan while going into the next phase and having the three Harbingers quickly closing the gap. Meanwhile, Joan spot the wounded dark animal as hit spear pierce its skin and destroy it which he sighs since he is quite relieved that it died with one hit.

"Next, head to the barn close toward that direction which split into two paths and heading to the right will lead you into another trap. You should jump over the pile of leaf since that's a pitfall and I will try to finish the weak monster while you distract them."

Ions could see the two paths leading into the same barn which he quickly shifts into the right to see the pile of leaf Joan told him about. He took a leap over them to quickly find the foul monster trying to attack him but miss and fell into the pitfall while the other two avoid it. Right after that, Joan look down the hole to see Harbinger struggling to move and in pain which Joan sight to throw his bronze spear down the pitfall to kill it. Ion began to have trouble with the Harbingers as they manage to catch up and attacking from behind him due to a leap from one of them. His body land on the dirt of the farm to feel his sharp claw trying to dig inside of him which cause him to grunt and leap away from the floor to push him away. His body flies as his head hovering in the floor in the air as he could see the other one already leaping toward him and his hand reaching for his sword to slash him away. The next moment leads to Ion rolling into the dirt while he groans at the pain coming from his back and his hood remove.

"Hey! Are you...okay..." Joan mutters, slowly.

Joan couldn't believe what his eyes are seeing, Ion's white hair dance in the wind as his mask fall off to reveal his powerful glaring gaze toward the Old one and they growl back at this bravery. The missing prince has return at long last to his kingdom, his mighty sword slash the air to prepare for a powerful attack since he feels the power coursing through him and learning a technique for a while now.

Level up!

"For Alteria!" Ion yell.

His word roar across the empty field which Joan finally understand who this person is and more amaze at his prowess but more importantly, him being alive all this time.

" **Falling**.." Ion mutters.

He took one giant leap to pull his blade behind him with both of his hand to slash down one of monster to cause it to be stun while his blade drains him and recover his body as he regains a bit of health. His attack isn't done as he crouches down to deliver a low kick to his legs to make him lose balance while pulling his sword back once more and finally aiming toward the earth with a mighty slash to cut his body into two.

" **Star**!" Ion scream.

The Harbinger didn't stand a chance as one remain in the battlefield as he began to step back away from the princes while he stands up and change his flaring eyes toward the next opponent. The beast isn't stupid; he knew he had no chance now after losing all of its comrades and seeing Ion angry while approaching him ever so slowly didn't help either. The Harbinger retreat from him which made Ion a bit surprised by their behavior but nevertheless, he sighs with relief to see this battle come to an end. Ion returns the sword back into the sheath while Joan approaches the hero and smiling at him which made him realize his small slip-up.

"You are Ion, aren't you? We were waiting for your return, your highness." Joan spoke, happily.

Ion deeply sight as his finger rub his nose since Joan find out about his identity and seeing Leon approaching to see the mess. After that whole mess is shifting toward the village, Leon explains that he found the shelter and bringing back the other to explain the good news of their village. Meanwhile, Ions put his hoodie back while using the mask to speak with the elder of this village.

"Thank you, young hero, we really appreciate your heroism you have shown today and we will like to reward such kindness from us to you." The elder spoke.

"No need, I came here to help you because I wanted to help you all and didn't want to see anyone dying today." Ion replies, calmly.

The elder smile at Ion's word as he doesn't need a reward to safe people but even so, his hand shows something wrap with a blue cloth. Ion look down to see it which made him curious to see it and he reveals a red gem which Ion remain silent since he knows what that rare gem is.

"This is an **Energy Drop** , I want you to have this and it will greatly help you on your journey, stranger." The old man spoke.

"Are you sure? You do know how rare this thing is." Ion replies.

"I am sure, you will need this more than we do and help with you with future fights which benefit us as well, don't you think." The old man smile.

Ions struggle at their decision but deep down he is right since he is the prince of Alteria and his fight will affect their life as well. With that in mind, his hand reaches for the cloth to wrap it around and take it for a good well done.

"Very well, I will accept your kind gift and wish you all a good harvest so thank you." Ion smile.

The entire village felt content with Ion's work as they cheer for his accomplishment without knowing of his true name beside Joan anyways. They left their hero alone as he began to depart and resume his travel toward the Alteria kingdom.

"Wait!"

A familiar voice stops the prince from entering the wagon which made him turn to see Joan looking with a serious expression and seem to be thinking fo something.

"I came here to say thank you, we will never have beaten those things if it wasn't you, your highness." Joan spoke, seriously.

Ion shakes his head, disagreeing to his statement, "You are wrong, It wasn't me that save the village, it was you and your plan after all. All I did was the heavy lifting that you couldn't do and it looks like you manage to use your home advantage to beat them so I have to say congratulation." Ion smile.

Joan smile as a bit tears swells in his eyes from being praise by his prince as Ion is impressed by his quick thinking and could see a big potential inside of this young man.

"Also!...Umm.." Joan stutters.

"Yes? What is it?" Ions wonder.

"I want to company you! I know I am not the most useful guy around...b-but! I will try my best to help you! s-so, please take me with you!" Joan spoke.

This sudden request took back Ion as he gasps softly at his little demand which is quite bold of him to ask and smile while his hand covers his smile since he looks quite silly but a fresh experience none the less.

"Alright, sure." Ion answer.

"Huh?...Wait, really!?" Joan gasps.

"Indeed, I can sense you have something great inside of you just waiting to be released so come, we are going into the castle of Alteria." Ion explains.

Ions enter the wagon while Joan follows happily since he is living the dream of any villager and very excited to see what kind of book the castle has since he is quite the bookworm. The travel didn't take long as they enter the kingdom of Alteria as Ion feel quite at home from the sight of people living here and longing for his siblings since he is very close now. After reaching the castle door, Ion didn't wait any longer as he quickly enters the large castle and maids and butlers welcome his arrive while bowing to the prince coming home today. His emotion right now is a bit angry since his father kept the existence of the Harbinger a secret from him and really want to talk to him about. Ion opens the door to the throne to quickly stop on its track and his eyes widen to the sight of a young girl talking with father. She also turns to meet his gaze and her white hair showing made him feel happy.

"Brother?"

 **Act 1 END**

Nice job, I manage to get the require OC's to reach a milestone and now the next thing is a male or female retainer for Casca, the 7th daughter of the king. One being the experience and the other one new like an encounter just like Joan.

 **Team**

[ **Ion** ] Dragonkin

Lv. 5 _Leve up!_

Str - 10 (+2)

Mag - 8

Skill - 8

Spd - 11

Lck - 2

Def - 7

Res - 5

[ **Flash Edge** ] Mt 7 Hit 80 CRT 0% RNG 1 A sword used by the legendary hero told by legend and pretty effective against Dark type enemy. STR+ 2

 **Skill(s)**

 **Blazing Vow** \- _Unit with C support with Ions will get stat bonus and vice-versa during only in pair-up, but gain more the higher their support. +1 Str +1 Mag +1_ Spd _+1 Def_

Dragon Wisdom - _Grant this unit 25% experience gain._

Falling Star - _(%Skill/2) Attack twice consecutively, with the first strike having a Sol affect and the second one's damage cut in half but -2 for all of the opponent's stats. Recover (1/turn)_

[ **Joan** ] Villager

Lv. 5 _Leve up!_

Str: 7  
Mag: 0  
Skl: 7  
Spd: 7  
Lck: 5  
Def: 8  
Res: 8

None

 **Skill(s)**

 **Unknow**

Aptitude - _Boots growth rates during Level ups_

* * *

[ **Casca** ] The Seven Dragonkin

[True Oath] – Mt: 2, Hit: 60, Crit: 0%, Rng: 4. A bow that cannot land a killing blow, believed to once have belonged to a lover of the Dragon of Light some centuries ago; nevertheless, it's effective against flying enemies. Grants Spd+2.

Personality: A bright-eyed, guileless, and optimistic young woman with an ironclad set of morals, Casca has never had a problem bringing a smile to the faces of those around her. Having always been eager to make friends and get to know strangers as a child, she was something of a handful for her Guardian, as it was difficult to keep the princess safe when she didn't think twice about waltzing up to someone she'd never seen before and tugging on their clothes to get their attention – it wouldn't be a lie to say that this extroversion was born somewhat out of a sense of loneliness, but her friendly disposition, honesty, and tendency towards altruism has never failed to make her well-liked. Whether she realizes it or not, she's a charming girl who's always been good with people.

Quote(s):

"I'm so sorry about this…!" [attacking]

"Oh, wow–! Father's spoken about some of you in his letters, but I never thought…u-um, ah, nevermind. R-Regardless, I'm so happy to finally meet all of you!" [meeting family]

"Casca, youngest daughter of f-ah, um, the King, and the bearer of the light dragon! Please, make yourselves at home!" [introduction]

"No. Absolutely not. I realize that when it comes down to it, you probably don't care, but they weren't just some faceless monster – they were a person. They had a life, memories, ambitions, and a family. What right do I have to decide that they don't deserve to live? I might shoot to defend, but my aim is never to kill – not ever." [defending her viewpoint on killing]

"Ah, well…I hope you don't think of me as careless or irresponsible; it's just…difficult to marry what I know with how I've been raised. Being told you're royalty, but growing up in a village and never meeting the majority of your family…it's difficult to really believe that such a thing is true. I won't say that I'm not grateful for not being the firstborn – I won't lie to you – but I plan on doing everything in my power to help everyone. This is my homeland, and I intend to protect it." [to ion]

[ **Lun** ] The Second Dragonkin

[Moon's Right] Mt 0 Hit 65 Crit 5% RNG 4; A tome used by the Dragon of Darkness, she was however defeated by the legendary hero, Strongly effective against Water and Light enemies. RES +2

Personality: Living in a life of solitude, Lun does everything he can to declaw the stark class inequality between himself and others. His words are perfumed with the scent of nobility yet they are kind and candid. His composure is poised yet his casual gestures are friendly, inviting, and somewhat childish. Yet somehow Lun never stopped to understand what the earth was like and will quietly ask the person he is most comfortable with and barrage them with questions, due too the lack of social restraint he had upon the moon since it was just him and his mother up there alone.  
His curiosity could be his biggest problem as he may wander off and get himself into major trouble for himself, and/or others. With is lack of social boundaries it could be a problem for him to understand as he does not know much of the social rankings and people themselves.

Quote(s):  
"Forgive me, but please die." [Attacking]

"Lun, second elder son of the king, bearer of the dark dragon, welcome too my realm..." [Introduction]

"So this is my family...you all...are like what father told me about...I'm so...so happy too meet you all! Please! Tell me what the earth is like~?! I've never been able too know...but I've heard stories and wonder if they are true?!" [Meeting Family]

"So this is what the water is like...ah?! Is this the grass?! It feels...soo amazing!" [Feeling the ground for the first time]

"...Being the next in line for the throne...my mother told me what they are meant too be like...despite my age...I do not know much about being a king or a prince for that matter but...I hope you can teach me before that day arrives..." [Requesting Ion to teach him about being a royal]

"So you are the youngest sibling...? I hope the earth has been treating you well through, if not please come too me and I will try too assist you to best of my abilities, okay?" [Speaking to the youngest sibling]

[ **Fjord** ] The Fifth Dragonkin

Reef King's Falchion - Might 3 Hit 70 Crit 25 Range 1. A coral encrusted falchion said to be gifted to the master of the seas, the coral shreds armor. Grants Def +2

Personality: Fjord is a charming fellow who keeps his word. His crew knows they can count on him keeping a cool head, confident smirk, and sharp wit when things get tough. He works hard so he can play hard when the work is done, and oh does he play hard. He likes meeting new people and going to new ports, particularly to try their ale and brawl in the tavern.  
To Fjord, the one thing that keeps a ship together is a mutual respect between captain and crew, and that everyone does an equal share of work so everyone gets to have an equal share of the reward. To Fjord, he sees the sea as an escape, a place to be free, free from the confines of a palace, free from land, free of pesky noble tradition, and most of all free of being lazy. He tells people to not treat him like a noble or a captain, but as a person first, because at the end of the day, people are people and nothing more. His alignment is Chaotic Good.  
Fjord does have a pride problem, one that he acknowledges. His pride in himself will be his downfall. If you question his courage, he will never back down no matter how dangerous the situation, for better or worse. He also tends to piss people off, sometimes on purpose and sometimes by accident, he tends to make people who first meet him punch him in the face.

"Hehe, this'll be fun..." Attacking  
"Fjord, Captain Fjord, fifth child of the king, I think, and bearer of the thunder dragon, apparently. Welcome to the Mustang." introduction  
"Oh stop flattering yourself, I ain't that important. Though not gonna lie, and excuse my language, but it's pretty fucking sweet meeting you guys in person. Ah who am I kidding hugs for everybody!" Meeting Family  
"Ha Ha! Nothin' better than a fucking bar fight to wake you up, ha ha!" Starting a bar fight.  
"...You need to get out of the castle more." Commenting on Ion's seriousness.

 _The 1st Chapter will be coming soon tomorrow or Wednesday. I do require two things for the couple of Act(s), A female retainer for Ion and the 7th Dragokin to keep forward along. Any questions you may have in mind, you can ask me directly in the PM after or before submitting the form. Also, the list is updated so check that_ daily _to keep up with what's available to you or ask me for such intel as well, we can discuss the history of your OC to be reasonable at best._

 **Review(s)**

 **alucard deathsinger** \- It has being a while since I pick up an FE so excuse me for putting such a broken skill and I will have to rethink of something more..."fair" if you so like but it is just an added bonus thing, it will have a small effect on the story overall. I will have to look some stuff up to refresh my knowledge of the franchise and I had to put this story as soon as possible so quickness could be at fault here. As for his personality, I try to shorten since writing a two paragraph sound quite a lot so I just sum it up as small as possible and didn't word it right which will explain his bleakness. Nevertheless, Ion is serious and kind but people VIEW him as a fearsome and unreachable person from the persecution of others, AKA, other Retainers beside his sibling since he will just throw away his serious attitude to relax. He does slightly hate being born first, unable to have "free" life just like the other children and need others to give him a boost of confident whether he can be a good king just like his father or his great-great-grandfather.

 **LuciferXIII Trollkaiger Green** \- Will do, and I think Alucard address that little problems of my character being not very good which the story will explain more than my quick, small summary of Ion.

 **David Ishihara** \- I do need two retainers to fully start the story so for now, I don't really need them and I want to give people the opportunity to send their own. One per person but I will keep that in mind if I really need characters.

 **ZenoZen** \- We will have to wait and see since I have a job but I will try my best to post a chapter 1 or 2 weeks or even more depending on many factors unaccounted for. Even so, I will do my best.

 **ObieSenpai** \- I am rather a patience but I am grateful if they do come in numbers...especially the female ones.

 **Bean Brigadier** \- Through a narrative point? To be honest, I just pull that summary from thin air and nothing much. I am waiting for such OC then.

 **Jayden Illusion Doe** \- Don't worry, the list is there to represent each of the 7 legendary dragons so that won't happen and keep people on check on what's available.


	3. Act II

**Act II**

 _The Small Family Reunion_

Ions remain still as the young girl call out for her brother which he becomes quite shocks to find one of his siblings so quickly and she looks quite adorable as he imagines. The girl a grey elbow-length sleeved tunic that ends at a point between her upper-thighs, along with a short capelet of a similar color that stops just above her chest, a pair of dark brown trousers, and a pair of sturdy leather boots. A long strip of light, faded blue cloth is wrapped around her body – starting from her back, it wraps around the other side before crossing over her chest, covering her head, and finally wrapping around her shoulders like a scarf. It's kept in place with a brown rope belt worn around her midsection – she also wears a brown leather breastplate and gauze wrapped around her forearms. She starts to move toward him to see the 5 ft. 4 in girl smiling at his presence which he became stiff since most people would start to freak out by his mere sight and yet she isn't afraid of him at all. The family heir's trademark as this girl has thick, fluffy white hair that reaches above her shoulder and the cowlick standing proud as ever. Ion smile as he removes his mask and hoodie to show her his face while showing his white hair is the same as her.

"I am your brother, my name is Ion and I am the oldest of the family so I am quite happy to meet you at long last." Ion smile.

Her bright amber eyes shine with pure joy to know of his relationship with her and quickly hug him which Ions comply with a tight hug. Her soft body press against him as she smells quite nice and an outdoor smell of wood which lead him to believe that she must be training quite hard.

"Me too! I was waiting my entire life for this, big brother!" She smiles.

The excitement of her voice and her presence alone made Ions quite thrill as well since he could feel his eyes tearing up a bit. His hand holding her close to ensure that he doesn't leave her sight and not waking up to this wonderful feeling. Ion's little sister smile as she could feel his strong love and seeing him like this made her feel good.

"Also, my name is **Casca** , I am the last and 7th child of father so I hope we get along but I can tell we are perfect for each other!" Casca giggles.

Their reunion is slowly broke up as the king cough softly which made Ion think of his place on this room and they both quickly recover their composure to the king. Ion's eyes look to his left toward Casca since he couldn't bring the subject of the Harbinger with her in the throne room so he has to postpone that for now until they have a bit of privacy for discussion.

"It seems that little reunion went smoothly, I was a bit afraid that you two wouldn't get to speak like this at all so I am pleased by this you two." The king spoke, worry.

"Well, he is my big brother, after all, father. I will always cherish my family so I have lots of room to give hugs and smile all around." Casca reply.

"I agree with you there, sis, although why did you summon us here, father? It is odd for you to request this meeting between me and Casca out of the blue." Ion spoke.

Ion recollects since his father never wants him to meet his siblings and here he is with Casca, the youngest of the family which he is truly happy. Their father nods to Ion's comment approving of his question and smile softly at him which he composes to hear him out.

"I made an audience with you two because, you, my son will have the chance to advance with the **Dragon Trial** and be tested by the mighty fire dragon lurking in the **Volcano of Archí** , **Ignis** ," Father spoke.

Ion became taken back as he will be undergoing the infamous Dragon Trial and fighting the dragon in order to get its respect and power. He felt a bit too sudden but maybe this power could prove useful since he is a Dragonkin and having Ignis by his side will prove most useful. From what he could tell, the Dragon Trial will make anyone bearing the name of Dragonkin to search for the dragon and be judged by that dragon whether they can tame him/her or not. Casca is being left out since she has no idea of the Dragon Trial since she is the youngest of them all and a bit curious as to why she is here for.

"Then what about Casca?" Ion asks.

"She will accompany you to this journey to experience what her own Dragon Trial will be and hopefully fix that little problem of her." The king answers.

Ion became mystified by the mention of a problem relating to his little sister and noticing Casca pouting softly as she knows what he is indicating to. Even so, he is very happy to have his little sister to travel on taming the legendary dragon and finally awakening his true power.

"Now that we have made that clear, you will have **Twilight** and **Dorinda** to accompany you as well. Now, stay in the castle for today and resume the trial tomorrow, you need every ounce of rest you can have." The king explains.

Ion sight as his father spoke of bringing Twilight since she always becomes very, very overprotective of him and unable to do anything without feeling her wrath. Quite the opposite happens to Casca since she smiles and joyful with the person name being called out which he didn't know about but apparently Casca knows. With that little meeting, they both bow at their father to say their farewell and leaving the throne together with a smile on their face since they will be traveling together so they can talk more even after today. Meanwhile, Joan watches as Ion flee the wagon in a hurry and barely noticed him entering the castle door since he needs some guidance on here.

Leon chuckles, "No need to fret, young man. Your Highness is quite busy with his father at the moment so he needs to talk to the king and I have a feeling that will take a while even after he is done." Leon hints.

"Is that so? I just want him to show me around this castle since I am kind of new in here and don't want to embarrass myself." Joan chuckles, weakly.

"Ah, then allow me to show you to your quarter and who you will be working together as Ion's retainers," Leon explains.

Joan became a bit surprised by the sudden announcement since all he wants is to travel around the land but this sound quite fun and interesting for him. After all, Joan is in debt with what Ion has done in the village and want to improve on what he believes is potential inside of him. He turns to face Leon to nod to his request and the butler began to show him around this enormous castle which he becomes impressed. The large hall fills with many servants working around the clock and a somewhat difficult layout to keep everything in order as well. His eyes darting at every inch to examine it and have to get used to since he will become a regular around this part. Joan walks with Leon calmly until they reach the inner center of the castle and stumble upon a dragon which made him quite nervous.

"A dragon?.." Joan mutters.

"Ah, that must be Twilight; she is one of the retainers of Ion and a caretaker of him while he was just a baby. This is the perfect opportunity for the two of you to get acquainted of each other since you two will be working with the young princess from this point on," Leon explains, "Ms. Twilight, could you come here for a second." Leon asks.

Joan became nervous as the large dragon turn around to see both of them staring at her and smile since Twilight knew of Leon so he happily approaches them while Joan becomes alarmed by her sheer size of this dragon. The dragon's scale is smooth and shining blue scale while her icicle horn sprung from the side of her head to curve down into the same direction the horn appears. Joan never encounters a dragon before since apparently, they are rare and quite powerful which as a villager mean a bit of trouble but this is a partner so he composure himself a bit. Her crystal blue eyes took notice of Joan's presence which he twitches and lowering her wings down while a glowing light covers her entire body which he covers his eyes with his arms.

"Who is this person, Leon? I never saw his face before in here." Twilight wonders.

Joan hear a girl's voice which he slowly removes his arm to see a young woman crossing her arms below her D-cup breasts and Joan looking quite pathetic in front of her which made him blush. This girl's clothing consists of a blue and white tunic and black short with gold, black and silver armor across her arms and legs. The dark-blue hair woman with bright-green eyes blinks to see a new person moving about in this place she calls home and wearing her ponytail to her side. Strangely, she has a white and yellow flower on her hair and her bangs crisscross while her hair is curled. She stands about 5ft. 7 in. Leon smiles as his hand gesture to Joan and stand tall for her since he has to be strong someday.

"This is going to be your partner as of right now, Twilight; Lord Ion has appointed Joan to be his retainer during his return trip so I call you out to let you know of the news right away." Leon informs.

This shock Joan quite hard, this girl is Twilight and he imagines the other dragon to be her as well. Joan's train of thought meddled as Twilight's eyes observe him while listening to Leon's interpretation and sweating bullet by her gaze.

"I see..." Twilight mutters.

Of all people on this castle, Twilight is always overprotective of Ion's safety since he seems to always jump into action to save anyone, let it be male, female or even monster. That something she always admires of Ion and also hates since Twilight has to intervene when he ignored his own safety. Twilight approach Joan as he looks even more nervous since she can transform into a dragon and knowing about those kinds of people but he didn't believe such legends until now.

"H-Hi, I am Joan and...It is nice to meet you.." Joan spoke, shaking.

She became silent for a bit as she thinks of something inside of her head and seeing his reaction which is something Twilight took note of. A gentle smile appeared on her face as his hand reach for the young man which he closes his eyes of fear until her soft hand patting his shoulder made him feel at ease. Twilight wasn't a monster to hurt him, she is a gentle dragon that wishes peace for his home kingdom and is willing to cooperate with this man since they both share the same agenda.

"No need to be so afraid of me, I may be a **Manakete** but I am not that bad of a person and it is nice to meet you too, Joan. My name is **Twilight** , one of Ion's first retainers." Twilight spoke, elegance.

Joan's breathing slows down upon hearing her sweet word of welcome and smile back since Twilight looks like someone he can trust.

"But of course, if you are some kind of pervert than I will have to kill you. Hehe~" Twilight giggles playfully.

"R-Right, I will keep that in mind..." Joan mutter, afraid.

It seems he is wrong; Twilight's smile looks quite frightening as she mentions the word pervert and not even willing to fight back at that chilling smile of her. Leon chuckles at the way Joan is reacting since everyone feels the same way about her smile and seems to be at ease knowing they will get along quite fine. The sun looms close to the mountains it looks like it will be night soon so he has to do some task before calling a day and it looks like Ms. Twilight could keep Joan busy while showing to his quarter.

"Ms. Twilight, why don't you show Joan to his room, I have some duty I must do before midnight come so if you excuse me." Leon spoke.

Leon took a small bow before departing to leave the two retainers by their lonesome and making Twilight seeing around before facing toward a precise direction which she gestures over to Joan to follow her. Joan start to follow the Manakete as they walk side to side while the light of the castle commenced springing to life and light up the darkness coming very soon now. The sound of their footsteps hitting the hard floor as the silent became known to them and making Joan slightly unnerve since he can't seem to speak up with her around.

"So, how did you meet with Ion?" Twilight wonders.

'Huh? Oh, I meet him during an attack in my village and he came from nowhere so I was relieved he did that." Joan sigh, "He gave some advice during that whole mess which made have the courage to stand up against them and actually pulling it off. It is strange, I felt like I could take an entire arm with Ion by my side and he looks rather...confident and I am so grateful for his kindness which made me want to keep chasing after him. I know...It must be weird for me to say that but..." Joan chuckles.

Twilight listen to his story as she knows of Ion's kindness and also a habit of wandering alone just to keep his people safe from harm which is troublesome for her. After all, she experiences everything with that young man and always warning him of not doing that without any of his retainer like her. Still, it seems Ions came out victorious and gaining more fame into his heroism which is a good step toward being a good king for Alteria which she does cheer for him. Joan looks quite grateful for Ion's goodness which she couldn't hide her smile and look at him chuckling at the weird feeling of following him.

"It isn't weird, many people want Ion to become a good king and many of us do feel the same way. Although, it does worry when he neglects his own safety when doing such a thing and often I have a nice, long talk to him." Twilight reply, "So, did you got attack by bandits?" She asks, curious.

'Not really, there were strange mist monsters with sharp eyes glowing eyes and we couldn't hear them approaching the village as well. Ion did look very perplexed when he saw them and also a bit angry." Joan informs.

This Intel made Twilight stop at her track as Joan just mention a Harbinger near the kingdom and Ion finding of those things which mean trouble for the king. His fingers twirl against each other as she bites her lips while she thinks of the Ion's anger since people kept this information a secret for his well-being and how close those monsters are.

Meanwhile, Ion and Casca approach to Ion's room to have a private speak between each other since that is what is on their mind lately. Ion forgot about the Harbinger since his little sister came present to him and focusing on getting to know of his sister. Ion took a seat on his bed while Casca jumps into it and relaxes herself as she had a rough day before coming back into the castle. A smile appears on his face as his hand reach for her soft head patting her and gently caressing her hair which Casca purr at the touch.

"I always wanted to meet one of you for so long now, I am very happy to have met you at long last and we finally have the chance to speak of each other, " Ion spoke, "Like, what kind of weapon do you use to fight?" Ion questions.

"Me too, I always imagine my big brother would be very kind and I feel so happy right now I could die." Casca smile, cheerfully, "I use a bow, here!" Casca answer.

Her hand reaches behind her to reach for the strange golden bow that he was wondering about but never bother to look any further and her arm raises the weapon before him which he took it. The weapon felt majestic to the touch as the top and lower limb curve to make the string attach to the end. Suddenly, he felt a weird sensation around his right arm which is causing him to shake and unable to use this weapon properly. Casca sight since it looks like Ion couldn't use her bow, True Oath just like the other and her brother smiling weakly knowing that this could happen to him. His hand releases the bow to cause it to drop while his hand slowly recovers and looking down at the bow.

"I know that will happen...but I still wanted to try it out..and it looks like you are the only one worthy of its power.." Ion pant.

"You should be careful brother..." Casca pout, "But yeah! I am the only one capable of using **True Oath** so I am sure you have your own, right? If so, let me see it!" Casca spoke, excitedly.

Ion chuckle to see his little sister jumping happily to see her big brother's weapon and his hand reach for the hilt to slowly pull out. The blade came out from the sheath as he brings the red blade close to her sister which she admires every angle of his weapon.

"So cool! Can I hold it?" Casca teased.

"You can try, but I wouldn't recommend it holding in the air so..." Ions pause.

He put the sword into the bed as Casca quickly fetch for the grip which she struggles to even lift it and making her brother chuckle at the scene. Casca feels the sword weighing a ton and unable to pick it up as easily as Ion did, especially not swinging around as he did back at the village.

"This is good to know Casca, at least we know that we can't trade weapon during the battlefield and also that I must rely on your range ability which I do lack so it is reassuring to have you by my side." Ion explains, smiling.

"R-Right..." Casca mutters.

Ion tilts his head at Casca's low confident on him relying on her ability as an archer and causing him to be deep concern about it. After all, there stuff outside in the world that can hurt them both and now this new threat, the Harbinger will be a problem so he needs to follow Twilight's advice from this point on.

"What's the matter, sis? Is something on your mind?" Ion wonders.

Casca sight at Ion's question as she needs to tell him about her "little" problem about her perspective on life and slowly release the Flash Edge from her hand to face her brother. It is difficult for the little Casca to speak about this with anyone and especially his big brother who seems to not hesitate on drawing his blade against others for the unknown reason that she doesn't know.

"Brother...I have something to tell you, I actually-"

The abrupt sound of the bell echoing across the entire castle can be heard even outside the kingdom of Alteria and making Ion look outside to see the dark night sky already showing across the entire landscape. The sudden passing of time made Ion recall of his upcoming Dragon Trial which made him quickly shift into the moment of rest since he must need it and every ounce of rest could prove useful for that trial.

"It looks like it is that time, huh? The Dragon Trial will commence tomorrow so I will rely on your ability with the bow," Ion smile, "Anyways, what are you going to say?" Ion asks, curious.

"Oh...ummm.." Casca mutter, struggling.

Casca couldn't speak of her problem since that will take time which she know Ion need it and she couldn't let her brother down so hopefully, she can fix that on her own during the trial.

"I wanted to know...if I can sleep with you! Yeah, that's what I was going to ask." Casca smile.

Ion chuckles, "That's all? But of course, I am excited to sleep with my own sister since...he never did that before and it sounds fun." Ion reply, smiling.

Casca smile as she gave him a tight hug which Ion gently pat her head since she must be alone and missing a lot just like he feel the same way. A soft yawn escapes Ion's lips as he smiles and turns off the light while Casca jumps into the bed ready to sleep which she hardly feel excited to sleep until now. The two siblings happily sleep together as their warm body touch each other and smiling happily knowing their fun is just starting. As the entire castle slowly rests for the night, a shadowy hooded figure remains awake and hiding as while looking toward the castle.

"Well, well, it looks like the whole plan is going to start very soon now."

The person looks down to see a strange doll smirking up into the shadowy figure and not showing any reaction to the doll's excitement.

"D'awww~ You are no fun~"

 **Act 2 END**

 **Team**

[ **Ion** ] _Fire Dragonkin_

Lv. 5

Str - 10 (+2)

Mag - 8

Skill - 8

Spd - 11

Lck - 2

Def - 7

Res - 5

[ **Flash Edge** ] Mt 7 Hit 80 CRT 0% RNG 1 A sword used by the legendary hero told by legend and pretty effective against Dark type enemy. STR+ 2

 **Skill(s)**

 **Blazing Vow** \- _Unit with C support with Ions will get stat bonus and vice-versa during only in pair-up, but gain more the higher their support. +1 Str +1 Mag +1_ Spd _+1 Def_

Dragon Wisdom - _Grant this unit 25% experience gain._

Falling Star - _(%Skill/2) Attack twice consecutively, with the first strike having a Sol affect and the second one's damage cut in half but -2 for all of the opponent's stats. Recover (1/turn)_

[ **Casca** ] Light Dragonkin

Lv. 4

Str: 5

Mag: 7

Skl: 5

Spd: 10 (+2)

Lck: 9

Def: 3

Res: 8

[ **True Oath** ] Mt: 2, Hit: 60, Crit: 0%, Rng: 4. A bow that cannot land a killing blow, believed to once have belonged to a lover of the Dragon of Light some centuries ago; nevertheless, it's effective against flying enemies. Grants Spd+2.

 **Skill(s)**

 **Guiding Light** \- _Grants all adjacent allies +4 DEF, and recovers 10 HP._

Dragon's Wisdom - _Grant this unit 25% experience gain._

[ **Joan** ] Villager

Lv. 5

Str: 7  
Mag: 0  
Skl: 7  
Spd: 7  
Lck: 6  
Def: 8  
Res: 9

None

 **Skill(s)**

 **Unknow**

Aptitude - _Boots growth rates during Level ups_


	4. ACt III

**[Notice]**

 _I do apologize for the sudden lateness and the somewhat "meh" chapter since lots of things has occured IRL. Such as working overnight and most important, bedridden which cause my energy drop down to nothing. I will add [Support] in the next chapter and stay on schedule, hopefully._

 **Act III**

 _Preparations_

Morning came into Alteria, the sun hanging on the horizon and the mighty rays striking through the windows to let anyone know of its presence. Such presence made Ion wake up from the sun rays and the sound of the rooster waking everyone at the sight of the morning. He lifts his upper body to began stretching to get ready for today's Dragon trial and felt something next to him which cause him to glance to his left to see Casca. A smile appeared on his face to see his cute little sister sleeping so peacefully and enjoying the sleep last night since he sleeps with one of his siblings. As much as he didn't want to wake her up, Ions need to get a move on with the progress of his trial and softly shake Casca's body to wake her up.

"Sis, wake up." Ion softly spoke.

"Five more minutes..." Casca grunt.

Ion sight at her responds to make Casca slowly open his eyes to see Ion and waking her up instantly. She remembers the Dragon Trial his brother must do and need to prepare herself to help him with such ordeal. Casca quickly bolts from the bed to clean herself and starting on combing her hair for the travel they must do.

"Oh..good morning." Ion spoke, slightly surprise.

Ion didn't expect Casca to wake up so suddenly since she looks so relax in his bed and quite impresses since she seems eager to go with him.

"Morning big brother, I will be down in a bit so why don't you prepare yourself and get everyone together." Casca reply.

Of course, Casca is more focus on helping his big brother and not becoming a nuisance to him since she really likes him. This is their first day and yet Casca wants to spend more time together and not become a problem. Ion smile at her instruction to approach her from behind which Casca could see from the window and gently pat her shoulder.

"Very well, I will do that and for the meantime, you do whatever you must do to remain calm. There no rush here, we need to be collected during the time of crisis and in battle." Ion advice.

Casca nod to his words of wisdom and Ion start walking down into the door leaving her alone in his room. She resumes on her combing of her until Casca pause and feels a bit afraid since his handshake with nervous.

 _What do you think of me...after I told you of my "problem"_

With that out of his mind of worry, Ion descends down the stairs to reach the front door of the castle to see but his path has a detour to see a woman eating in the barracks. Normally, this place is where soldier come to eat before or after a long journey across **Xenia** continent and this red-haired young woman is eating by her lonesome. The girl has an Alteria cavalier light armor but it had a different color which is green and white being the stripes. An odd color choice which caught the eyes of Ion and approaches the girl as she eats. His footstep can be heard as her head turn to see Ion and stand up to realize who he is since the king has mentioned him before.

"Good morning your highness." She greets.

Ion could tell that she looks quite strict as she posed for him as any other soldier would in the presence of royalty but Ion didn't care for such custom and gesture her to be at ease. Still, she knew of him which made him even more curious as to who this person truly is besides being a friend in arms and eating alone.

"At ease soldier, how do you know of me?" Ion asks, curious.

"Your-The king has told me of you, Ion, and I am the retainer of Casca, sir. My name is **Dorinda** , daughter of sir **Selwyn**." Dorinda introduced.

Ion remains silent as she mentions of sir Selwyn and also proudly being his daughter which did nab him. He has heard rumor of Sir Selwyn failing on his first liege and people belittle him just by one fail mission he has done. Even so, Ion wasn't going to judge neither him nor his daughter since she looks quite capable of protecting his little sister. Ion smile to ease the tension between them and him reflecting a bit of his father since he didn't mean halt during her introduction.

"I see, my little sister mentioned you during the yesterday meeting which made me want to meet you. I do apologize for not getting to that and you don't have to be formal around me, I would like for you to relax during the travel as well since we are operating together." Ion smile.

"Oh okay, after I see you approaching me, you have a presence that screams formality and I got nervous since you look like you are going to punish me which is shameful.." Dorinda sight, sadly.

"Hehe...yeah, I do get that a lot." Ion chuckles weakly, "Now that introductions are out of the way, why are you eating alone?" Ion wonders.

Ion's eyes glance toward the breakfast meal halfway done and the other not eating which she looks a bit angry at the result. The pout face follows by her arms crossing as she spoke about the problem and the sole reason she is alone right now.

"I told everyone to come to eat but everyone took their free time to sleep more which is a bad thing in my opinion. Breakfast is an important meal before any other; in fact, breakfast is the meal of the god!" Dorinda explain.

"E-Excuse me?..." Ion question, puzzle.

Ion is taken back by her sudden speech about breakfast and her personality becoming so eager of breakfast. Dorinda appears stern and strict but yet, she looks so happy talking about breakfast that it made Ion so confused by the quick 180.

"Your Highness, have you eating any yet? Because you can't skip breakfast! Breakfast is part of a nutritious balance and it is good for you in the incoming battle of our journey." Dorinda explains.

"Well...I.." Ion spoke, hesitating.

"Ion!"

Ion turns around to see Twilight calling him out and approaching him after finding him inside of the barrack. Ion feeling a bit calm due to Dorinda's addiction to breakfast that saves him and not knowing what will happen if he told the truth.

"Hello Twilight, it has being a while seeing the last time we saw each other. What's the matter?" Ion asks, smiling.

"It has, hasn't it? I thought I pick you up early since I don't want you to chase after problems like you always do and get hurt." Twilight reply.

Ion blush at Twilight reply since she has always prevented him from helping other and he couldn't help himself since his body react on impulse to help anyone.

"I am not a childlike before Twilight, I am a man and I can protect myself," Ion spoke, blushing.

Twilight giggles at Ion for a moment until she took notice of Dorinda from behind him and smile to see her new companion on this travel. Both of them already knowing of each other since they stumble a few time and making her aware of the short time they have before the departure.

"Hello Dorinda, have you finished with your breakfast already? We need to leave in a moment." Twilight point.

"R-Really?" Dorinda gasp.

Dorinda quickly resumes with her meal as Ion sight at the strange personality she has but he didn't mind it and she is with his little sister so that made him feel happy. With that out of the way, Ion and Twilight head out of the barracks to follow up toward the main entrance to meet with Joan. A little reminder nag at him as Ion remember those monster that attacks the village and turning to face Twilight since she may know of their existence which she purposely hides the facts.

"Tell me Twilight, are you hiding something from me?" Ion asks, seriously.

This sudden question made Twilight feel a bit nervous since Joan did mention of the attack on the village and Ion angry for trying to hide the existence of the Harbingers. Regardless of the facts, Twilight sight due for her not able to hide the details any longer and Ion will eventually find out more about them but still, Twilight always look for his safety above all.

"Even if I do know something, what are you going to do with it? Are you going to charge all over Xenia to help other and more importantly, get yourself in trouble like you always do? I am doing what's best for you, Ion. Keeping that information is an order and for your best interest." Twilight explains.

"Best interest? If man shout for help and scream fill our outer wall, would you still remain firm with such resolve? Because I will not! I won't stand here knowing that my people are getting hurt by these beasts and close my eyes and plug my ear to pretend that it isn't my concern." Ion spoke, slightly angry.

Twilight remain quiet as she stops to think about it while Ion glare at her for hiding and pretending it was okay to ignore other's people safety. Ion wasn't mad at her since she always did her job pretty perfectly and too perfectly that can sometimes get in his way of helping others. He let a soft sight from seeing Twilight looking down in a shame for hiding that and looking to see a few servants look at them with worry. Ion scratching his head for raising his voice at Twilight a bit and not understanding from her perspective of things so he took a deep breath.

"Listen, I know you mean well and you being there for me from the very beginning which I do appreciate don't get me wrong but..." Ion pause, "You should think of helping others, you know? You can still be by my side and do your job but you can add more people to your safety circle, right? That alone will make me happy and you won't be alone on doing the protection." Ion smile.

Twilight raised her head to smile at Ion trying to cheer her up and resume on walking toward the foremost door of the castle. In reality, Twilight looks pretty with a smile and it did make Ion feel happy as well knowing that his retainer is a capable woman and scary as well.

"Thanks, Ion, I will do my best for you and the new vision you have for Alteria but, you will have to endure struggle to get there." Twilight chuckles happily.

"You are saying that now? All my life struggles with you, Twilight." Ion chuckles.

Two friends laughing joyfully toward the door and enjoying their time together like always. They arrive outside of the castle to see Joan and Leon talking among each other since they are the only one here. It seems only Casca and Dorinda are the two people left before leaving for their quest.

"I tell you, sleeping inside the castle is quite something.." Joan mutters.

Ion could hear Joan's voice while he descends the stairs and not realizing that Ion is slowly approaching him from behind since he is too engrossed on their small talk.

"Quite so, the king has made sure everyone in the castle can live happily and without any hesitation of being judged based on status. Even servant like myself does live a luxury life thanks to his unboundless kindness and one of the many reasons he will risk our own lives to protect him and their children." Leon explains, firmly.

Joan is surprised to hear such commitment for the king of Alteria and wanting to meet Ion's father in person since it piques his curiosity. It does remind him of Ion's goodness so he has lots of respect and giving him the chance to prove himself while exploring the outside world which was out of his reach until now.

"Are you ready Joan?" Ion asks.

His hand touching his shoulder made his body jump with shock and turning around to see Ion with Twilight who is giggling at his act.

Joan sight, "Yeah...but you shouldn't walk behind a guy who is thinking so deeply, you almost gave me a heart attack.." Joan mutters.

"I apologize, I did notice you were talking with Leon so touching you was the right call or so I thought anyway." Ion apologizes.

"It looks like you made it on time Joan, now we can wait for the other two and we should start walking toward the forest." Twilight instructs.

Joan became puzzled at the notice of walking to the forest rather than using the wagon to get there and question it.

"Walk? Is there a problem using a wagon or horse to traverse the forest?" Joan wonders.

Twilight and Ion's eyes meet each other since Joan doesn't know about the forest which holds the Volcano of Archi. Twilight nod to Ion to explain the details to him since he is the only one not fully knowing of the laws there and that Ignis control that area which is quite dangerous if you don't know Ignis's law.

"We can't use wagon to travel there nor use too many horses or charge ahead too fast since that's Ignis's rule in the forest. This is why that forest is called the Serena Forest due to that Law and also because Ignis live in there too. It would be unwise to unheeded his warning and get on his bad side." Ion explains.

Joan gulps at the thought of a dragon living inside of that forest and finally seeing what made it even more dangerous. Now fully realizing that they will fight something so powerful and dangerous made Joan feel a bit nervous but, Joan needs to be brave. After all, this is his big chance to prove himself and to the other in the village that a common guy can do the impossible. His hand clenching hard to stop his shaking and hearing the door open to change the subject. Everyone turned toward the noise to see Dorinda and Casca entering outside while Casca wave at them happily. Casca rush toward the group as she tackles hug Twilight which she easily catches her and gently pat head her.

"I know, I know, I miss you too young princess." Twilight smiled.

"It has been so long since I seeing you, Twilight! Can you transform into a dragon for me?" Casca smile.

Dorinda walk down the stair with a smile to see her mistress smiling and enjoying her time with the group of her eldest brother. Her eyes face Twilight as they nod to each other and greeting each other since they are friend due to their job.

"Hello Twilight, how is training with the newcomer has been treating you?" Dorinda asks.

"You know~ the same and people throw into the wall." Twilight smile.

Twilight gently put down the young heir down as everyone has finally gathered outside and ready to head out to meet Ignis for the first time. Ion looks into the direction of the Serena Forest and looking into it as he imagines the difficulty his grandfather endure to have all of the legendary dragons to his side. Joan, Casca, Twilight and Dorinda are the main group on helping with Ion's Dragon Trial which will put them on the test.

"Your Highness, I advise you to visit the shop at the entrance of Alteria to get your small army the require weaponry and sundries for the incoming battles." Leon suggests.

Leon walks to Ion to give him a large amount of gold coinage which he immediately knows that his father is giving him a safety precaution. The 5,000 G on the pouch is enough to make the necessary preparation and gladly take the cash from his father.

"Your father is just a bit worry so he has given you that much but if I have to be honest, He seems to want to give you more but I had to stop him." Leon chuckles.

"Father is just worried about us, only the more reason I have to success on this Trial and brings everyone back home safe. No worry Leon, I will take care of myself and the other so I promise I will come back here in one piece." Ion smile.

Leon became relax knowing that Ion is going to take the important regards by bringing the good news to his father and Joan took notice of this since he images Leon was coming along on this trip.

"You aren't coming with us Leon?" Joan asks.

"I have to stay here with the king since this is his order so you have to stay strong Mr. Joan, and protect Ion for any trouble with Ms. Twilight." Leon reply.

Twilight smile, "We will Leon, just don't get to worry about his safety and rest at the castle. You have done a marvelous job taking care of him by your lonesome so a long rest sounds perfect right now." Twilight explains.

Leon smile to see Ion's retainers ready to give their life for him and not feeling any worry at all since they look capable of doing so. Without any worry on his mind, Leon departs from the perimeter and enters the castle to let Ion's adventure start.

"So, are we going to shop? I always want to buy something nice and pretty." Casca smile.

"Now, now Casca, we need to buy only stuff that relates to the battlefield like weapons, potion and other special deal. Leon never mentions a normal shop and the only thing outside of Alteria is a wagon to prepare the army before heading out." Dorinda describe.

Casca frown at the explanation which made her feel less excited to shop for weapon and knowing of that shop since she looks like she went there before. Of course, Ion and Casca lack such knowledge due to their closure of this kingdom and from each other. Ion took the opportunity to shop in there to see what they could buy and he can use a lance beside his swords so that could prove useful.

"Very well, why don't you lead us to this shop Leon spoke of and get the stuff that we need." Ion spoke.

Dorinda nod to his order to take the lead of the group and walking out of Alteria to reach the outer wall of it. A small house lies close to the entrance by taking a small path toward the nearby forest and mere seconds to reach their destination. From there, the shop show weapons of every style on the front counter and Dorinda arrive to shake the string hanging from the ceiling to hear a ringing sound. A bell hanging from the top can be seeing and seeing a woman approaching them with a smile on her face for the customers.

"Welcome Dorinda, what can I get for you today?" The woman asks.

"I came here with the rest of the guy so that will take a while and we are here on a big mission coming from the heir of the king, Ion and his little sister Casca." Dorinda inform.

Her eyes widen from hearing about the presence of two royalty and knowing of them since all of Alteria knew of their names well. The Shopkeeper's eyes glance at the two and bowing slightly to show respect which causes Ion to intervene with such casual greeting.

"There no need for that, we are simple customers so please raise your head and no need for such formality just because of my status." Ion spoke.

"You are kind your highness, I will follow such words and treat you as normal as I can." She replies, "Take a long around to find anything you like and ask me anything for anything that piques your interest." She adds.

"Alright! Thanks, I am sure we can find something to buy and we will ask if we are curious." Casca smile.

The woman smile after seeing Casca's smile since she felt a calm knowing that the two heirs of the throne aren't bad people or taking advantage of their titles. Ion didn't waste a second on looking around the place and thinking on what do buy to help his small army success on this Dragon Trial.

Bronze Sword Lv. E Mt 3 Hit 100 Crit 0 RNG 1 Usage 50 Cost 350G

Inexpensive, but low in power.

Bronze Lance Lv. E Mt 3 Hit 90 Crit 0 RNG 1 Usage 50 Cost 350G

 _Inexpensive, but low in power._

Bronze Axe Lv. E Mt 4 Hit 80 Crit 0 RNG1 Usage 50 Cost 350G

 _Inexpensive, but low in power._

Bronze Bow Lv. E Mt 3 Hit 90 Crit 0 RNG 1-2 Usage 50 Cost 350G

 _Inexpensive, but low in power._

Fire Lv. E Mt 2 Hit 90 Crit 0 RNG 1-2 Usage 45 Cost 540G

 _Standard fire magic._

Thunder Lv. E Mt 3 Hit 80 Crit 5 RNG 1-2 Usage 45 Cost 540G

 _Standard thunder magic._

Wind Lv. E Mt 1 Hit 100 Crit 0 RNG 1-2 Usage 45 Cost 540G

 _Standard wind magic._

Heal Lv. E RNG 1 Usage 30 Cost 600G

 _Restores an adjacent ally's HP._

 **Act III END**


	5. Act IV

**Act IV**

 _Trail of Tear_

The group departs from the shop buying the necessary items they may need on the adventure and moving toward their next location. A **bronze spear** hangs behind the young princes as he leads the way of this small army and taking the attention of Joan from the very beginning. After all, the others had bought some normal purchase like everyone having a single vulnerary for an emergency, and Joan with Dorinda buying a bronze spear since they can wield one. The sudden purchase of the spear from Ion did pique his curiosity considering he did watch him using only sword to fight the monsters in his village and he has to know more.

"Hey Ion, why did you buy that spear?" Joan ask.

Ion turns to see the curios Joan asking an odd question from him and just realized that he never did explain what he can use. A chuckle flies from his lips as he understood the question and tries to enlighten him with his concern.

"That question is a simple one, Joan. You saw me use Flash Edge during the village attack but I can also use spear beside sword." Ion reply.

"Also it can provide an alternative option when fighting sword user and making a small opportunity during combat. I am sure everyone knows this common basic rule and an important rule to keep your life safe." Twilight adds.

"So..." Dorinda spoke, "Basically, Ion is a cavalier but without the horse to move in further and get him out from a sticking situation." Dorinda remark.

"Wow, I never imagine big brother equaling a cavalier without a horse." Casca gasp, "but wouldn't that put him in a disadvantage in battle?" Casca wonder.

Joan's question began to stir a conversation between the group regarding rules, advantage, and weaponry concerning the battlefield. In the moment, Joan did understand that Ion can use both sword and spear just like Dorinda but Ion need to explain the details so everyone, whether they know or not, can understand the whole concept of warfare.

"Not necessary Casca, it is true that I lack a horse to move long distance as Dorinda does and it is also true that I can't get away from most people, especially range weapons. Nevertheless, I can traverse all terrain without affecting my distance while Dorinda will have lots of problem moving around thick trees, sand, and other factors affecting the terrain." Ion explains.

Casca took noted on his big brother explanation while shifting her gaze toward her retainer which he agrees completely and aware of her weakness, maybe even experience such disadvantage before. The group resumed the current agenda to address the common rules while making some progress into the Serena Forest and could see the forest not so far right now.

"Since we are in this topic, why don't we talk about the moral of the weapon triangle. Think of it as a warm-up, to be mentally prepared for the incoming battle ahead of us." Ion suggest

"Sound likes a plan, I do know that spear-user like me, Dorinda and I guess..." Joan pause, "Ion can use the length of the spear to gain some distance over sword-user to minimize power and hit overall. Still...Axe can easily put us down since they have raw power and can cut through the large handle which put us closer." Joan describes.

"Yeah, I did learn that axe is powerful enough but they can hardly hit anything also they lose to a sword which is more fast and accurate," Casca said.

"Correct milady, the sword is quite balanced so they can handle an ax but they do lack distance to put a fair fight between lances." Dorinda agrees.

"And then there me, a dragon, we don't have a weakness to any weapon type but there is a sword called "Wyrmslayer" that can hurt our kind badly." Twilight sigh.

Everyone start to discuss their own reply about the weapon and listening to each other to use this knowledge during battle. Before they could continue with this subject, Ion notices a small fluttering thing approaching them and bumming into his face which causes him to halt in place.

"Ah! Hey, watch where you going you!.."

Ion's eyes fluster to see a small, feminine voice speak and look toward the thing that bum into his face to see a small pixie. The small girl has green long hair with a white dress and her expression quickly changes from anger to worry in a sec.

"Hey! Isn't that pixie? I never saw one before..." Casca mention.

"Well, they are rare after all and it is uncommon to stumble upon one like this too." Twilight mutters.

Ion could sense the small pixie's worry as her body shifts from side to side and pointing toward the side of Serena Forest. A hint of a small town can be seen from their view while also a trail of smoke coming from that town which already put him on edge as to what is causing that smoke to arise.

"You guys need to help me! Some bandits are raiding the town of food, resource, and money!" The pixie nervously explains, with a hint of fear.

With this Intel is enough to make Ion quickly take a step forward toward their direction while Twilight already knew of the choice and her hand pat on his shoulder to stop him. His burning gaze turns to his retainer holding him back on his choice and only making slightly angry for still being here rather than stopping the bad guys hurting his people.

"Twilight..." Ion mutter.

"I know, but at least try to think of your safety for once and let's talk a bit. You do need to consider our side first and as your retainer, how much you mean to us." Twilight explain, calmly.

Ion's eyes turn to the other as Casca is a bit nervous about entering the battlefield unprepared and also seeing her brother angry or looking like it. Dorinda holding Casca to ease her worry while Joan looks at Ion trying to agree with Twilight and trying to adjust to this new lifestyle of being Ion's retainer. The young prince sighs deeply rubbing his eyes trying to calm his eagerness and nod to Twilight's word to considering their size before jumping by his lonesome like he always does.

"Thanks, Ion; now let's move into the bigger problem in hand." Twilight spoke.

Twilight turn her attention to the worrying pixie since she always so keen on fetching some info before a battle and they need every piece of information to put them above the bandits.

"Mind telling us more about those bandits you spoke of? Anything information would do like their weapon and their leader if possible." Twilight question.

"Oh, umm..." The pixie deeply thinks, "All of them wield an axe and there this big mean guy wearing a bandana on top of his head that make the call there." She replies.

Twilight smile at her cooperation since this mean Ion and Dorinda will be very useful in this fight. Ion focus on this new report think of a strategy to make sure everyone can be safe and at the same time be victorious.

"Now I understand the situation, All right everyone our new goal will be to save that town from a bandit's raid and take down their leader." Ion command.

"Of course! It is time to put my experience to the test and repay the same kindness that you have shown me." Joan spoke, happily.

"If that's an order, then I will happily follow like any other order and protect Casca at all cost to bring happiness to Alteria." Dorinda said, confidently.

"Well, If Dorinda is going then I will have to be brave and do my best on this battle too, big brother," Casca spoke, slightly shaken.

Their voices of agreement gave Ion more courage on stopping those bad guys and turning to Twilight to hear her opinion on the matter before they dash to save the town. The sight of Twilight AND the pixie smile happily knowing that the plan will unfold by Twilight's plan. With their reaction on sight, Ion quickly charges ahead follow by his army roaring for action and reaching the town unlike his previous encounter with the Harbinger. The small army presence didn't go unnoticed to the bandits and Ion himself watches their boss standing proudly in the middle of town. His hand choking a poor child and about to end his life before they interrupt with his usual fun.

"Hold you fiend; your miserable life will end here and now." Ion snarl.

His calm demeanor has left him seeing an unmoving body of a man close to the bandit and presumably, the young boy's dad that gave his life to protect him. This enough has cause Ion to be angry at this man wearing a red bandana like the pixie spoke of and drawing his Flash Edge out with a blazing gaze. A confident and evilly laugh erupt from the boss while his goons began to appear into the field from the household surrounding them. Six bandits wielding axe appear left and right sequentially to make a total of seven people they need to deal with.

"You speak bold words, boy. Sadly, words are nothing to someone that is going to die." The man reply, amuse. "I am **Scar** ; remember the name that takes your life away from you." Scar smirk.

Ion observes the bandits as the pixie told the truth of them having only axes on their disposal which make some people work best here. Casca starts to be worry from the men's foul aura which Dorinda stand in front of her as a shield which lives up to her name and Joan taking his bronze spear out to prepare for the battle. The dragon retainer approaches the young prince as she scans the enemy and heeds for Ion's advice on the situation.

"So, what's the plan Ion?" Twilight wonders.

"You and Joan will be pair up to battle any unwanted visit from either side approaching me or Dorinda. Dorinda will be helping Casca on the right side while I handle the boss." Ion proclaim.

Twilight's eyes narrow at Ion being by himself who he is aware of but the situation calls for such tactics and didn't waste a second since he leaps into action moving into his left side. The bandits turn their attention to the running princess approaching the left side and making the right side move until an unexpected arrow hit one of the guys preventing them from moving.

"S-Sorry!" Casca apologize.

Their smirk quickly turns into gritting teeth from the youngest princesses attacking and in range for an attack with the help of Dorinda dropping her there. Still, riding on a horse while shooting is a new experience for Dorinda but she hardly misses any shoot and causing the other side to be infuriating for their pitiful first shoot.

"Don't take your eyes from your opponent!"

Ion didn't hesitate to swing his heavy blade to hit one of the men on their chest and making him bleed from his lack of awareness. The bandit grunt from the large cut on his chest as his hand reach for the cut and forcing him due to instincts which cause Ion to quickly follow up. His massive blade swings down to end his life with two attacks and causing the men to drop into the floor unmoving, unshaking. The soft thud made the bandit stop to look at one of the men fall by Ion's sword and making Scar angry by how easily Ion manages to take one down.

"You bastard, I will personally cut down now!" Scar growl.

"You feel that? That's what I feel too, to see my people be killed by your hands and many others who try. Now, you will experience what I feel and then some." Ion comment.

None aren't faltered by the death of a single life with the exception of Casca who looks scared and sad for his death. Her hands shake slightly, the confidant she force to build up is gone and that determination to kill isn't going to appear here as she imagines. The realization of killing only made it worse by her sudden sharp breathing and her legs soon shaking unable to listen.

"Milady!"

The shouting voice abruptly stops her fear and nervous which cause her to raise her head to see Dorinda looking at her. Her hand stretches out reaching for the scare little child she tries to hide this weakness from her big brother and her retainer understands this best.

"Come on Casca, get up here and let me take care of the bandit for you. That's what I sign up for and I will keep your burden upon my shoulders." Dorinda spoke, softly.

Casca smiles softly as she reaches upon her aid to ride her horse behind her and attempt to help them despite his own morals. Scar ignores the action of Ion's group and solely focus on Ion being the main problem while his men discard the others. Twilight wanted to follow up to Ion but the two bandits block her path and making her angry from Ion's choice and them blocking her. Her hand pull out her dragonstone from her pocket to transform her into dragon form and roaring with her might.

"What is Ion up to, Twilight?" Joan asks.

"I don't know, but we shouldn't lose focus on beating these guys first." Twilight spoke.

Twilight's transformation made the bandits nervous at the presence of a powerful divide dragon and making the injury one flee from the scene causing them to deal with four of them now. The bandits shook of the presence as they rush toward the dragon making the first move which they did and swinging their axe into her thick scale. The bandit's face became horrify at the mere sight of their blade bouncing away from Twilight's scale but they did cause some damage to her despite Twilight not showing sign of it. Twilight breathe through her nose before letting her tail slam down one of the bandits into the floor with ease while Joan took this chance to counter.

"Take this!"

His hands tightly hold the spear to shove it through his body with his strength and barely missing a vital organ. The bandit squirms at this but manage to push away Joan away and removing the spear at the same time. Joan land in the floor shaken by the fact that he remains still alive and focusing his attention toward him which made him pause.

"You bastard, you are going to die!" He screams, enrage.

The bandit calls out to Joan as his arm quickly lift up into the air making his ax shine from the sun contact and ready to make some major damage to his body. Joan's eyes shut as if not wanting to see that image but he could hear an agonizing scream and quickly open them to see the bandit on fire. Twilight taking charge of the problem by opening her mouth to release a powerful fire breath and scorching the man body to a cinder. Joan could see the painful sight but didn't dare look away since this is the reality of war and this will be quite common to him now.

"That was foolish of you to do, Joan. Why did you approach the enemy like that and with a disadvantage as well..." Twilight sigh, disappointed.

"I had to..." Joan mutter, sadly and weak, "I didn't want to be useless to you and Ion. I want to do something...I want to get strong.." Joan spoke.

A bright light emits from Twilight body to bring back her human form and her soft gaze look down into a sitting child wanting attention by being strong while knowing that having strength is a curse. Her soft hand tab Joan's shoulder to make his eyes look up into her warm smile and being motherly to the group.

"Come on, no need to be sad about being useless in battle. The most important is that you live and live another day, I am sure you can be strong just give it time for your potential to grow. We aren't rushing you to become Independent so for now, trust us." Twilight calmly teaches.

Joan listen to Twilight's soft words of advice while nodding at her and looking back down to rethink his plan. Meanwhile, Dorinda guard Casca's life against these two brutes giggling like children and deliberately approaching her horse that rattles his head by their sheer malicious aura. Casca shaking a bit at the image of people dying and feeling the pressure of having to do such task herself which is impossible for her. Such a sight only made Dorinda stand in between them and protect Casca with her life should it come to happen, unlike her father.

"Halt there fiends, I won't let you lay a finger to the princess and I recommend to run away as your friend did." Dorinda suggests, coldly.

The reminder of their betray friend made them lose their temper around the cold girl riding on the horse and force them to react by dashing after her. Dorinda remains calm due to experience under her belt and his sole purpose on doing her job right since they put his trust on her. Her hand caress the trusting steed that protect him outside or inside of battle so right now it won't be that different than before.

"Alright **Marshall** , time to lend me your strength for this battle." Dorinda mutters.

Marshall neighs as his reply while his right foot repeatedly hit the dirty floor with confident and impatient for the incoming battle. Casca holds on her retainer's body tight and could poke around to see the event unfold near her. One of the bandits leap to deliver his attack but luckily Dorinda dodge the attack due to Marshall and took this chance to retaliate to push him away.

"Ugh! You bitch!" The bandits swear.

His free hand clenching on his left shoulder that causes some damage and making the other bandit to take his chance which barely hit her. This causes her to lose balance on the horse and fall with Casca in the dirty floor below. Dorinda grunt from the small injury that barely passes through her armor and quickly looks ahead to the bandit so close to their perimeter with the ax in the air.

The bandit chuckles, "Not so brave, are we? Now, it is your turn to-"

The man's word is interrupted by Marshall's powerful kick which he completely ignores the beast that is faithful to Dorinda and she smile knowing of his heroic nature. Casca, in the other hand, regains her composure from the fall and notice the man from before recovering from the blow. Casca's fear hangs above but she remains strong for everyone on the group and wants to protect them all too. Her shaking left hand open to see a light arrow appear before her and appearing out like magic.

"You can do it Casca...there are just...dolls...yeah" Casca whisper, trembling.

Casca studies at the bandit's feet to figure out the distance with ease and didn't require looking at his eyes out of fear of not shooting back. Her hand ready up True Oath for the shoot and not looking at the target due to fear but Casca has the skill to pull such a stunt like that. The release of the arrow follow by the man's scream cause her to shutter with regret and causing pain to a human being which is quite difficult for her but even so, it did the job done of not killing.

"Nice job milady, I will handle the rest from here." Dorinda compliments.

Casca nod to Dorinda's words hiding behind Marshal which he covers her body with his strong body. Dorinda's legs walk up to the bandit that causes her liege's fear of life and being born so innocent unlike any other girl out there. Her sword ready to end his miserable life right now and they exchange blow with the bandit breathing his last breath. Dorinda's sword piercing into his stomach and ending behind him which causes him to lost strength on holding ax which falls below. The blade slowly left his bleeding body as her leg push away from her sword and let him die on the floor like some animal. Dorinda didn't feel any pity for the man's life since she has gotten used on killing and this is common during wartime so he can feel like Casca does, not anymore.

Ion remains alone with Scar as he left his team to handle the rest of the bandit and trusting everything up to them. He trusts Twilight to handle anything since she is capable of doing so and stronger than even him. He left his faith up to Dorinda to protect his beloved little sister and up to him to bring the good news of his victory. His hand clench on his sword's hilt while his gaze aim toward Scar who remain angry from his comrade's loss and putting his ax on his right shoulder ready to commence with this battle.

"I hope you are ready to die, boy. I don't let anyone live to tell the tale of my raid and especially of a simple spar. We will bet on our life for this and having your hair dye white to be tie to royal blood won't help you." Scar

Ion's mask covers his upper face so it would be hard to recognize him and people outside of Alteria would know of the king's heirs. Nevertheless, his dragon blood wouldn't matter during this battle and remain peaceful still slightly angry at his cruel murder on his people.

"Fine by me, I wouldn't let you live from killing my people anyways." Ion reply, honestly.

His sword addresses truthfully as he desires to conclude this encounter promptly and luckily, he has the skills necessary to do so. Ion took out Flash Edge from his scabbard to rotate counter-clockwise around his body and stopping at 180 degrees to swiftly return to its initial spot while extending his blade out. Scar deeply thinking on Ion's words regarding his people and took this chance to leap instantly toward the boss of the bandit. Scar becomes startle by the young princess abruptly shrinking their distance to slash his body fast.

"What!? How that hell d-"

Scar grunt trying to understand how Ion manages to move so fast with that heavy blade on his hand and want to counterattack but fail due to Ion extreme speed and flexibility. Ion's left feet push aside his feet to trip and causing some damage to his legs which he began to fall into the floor while Ion resume with his devastating assault.

" **Falling**..." Ion mutters.

Ion has initiated his personal move on Scar which he belittles the princess's abilities and pays the price with pain. As Scar's body falls, Ion brought Flash Edge down into his back to slam his body down and slash to deliver the powerful blow.

" **Star**!" Ion scream.

Scar growl at Ion's first move so he swings his ax which connects by piercing his armor and making him retreat back with some damage.

"Lucky shot, kid. I guess I did underestimate your skills but it won't happen twice..." Scar mutters.

Ion sigh realizing he is bluffing now as a trail of blood pour down from his lips and soon understand where he stands. With anger guiding Scar, he moves toward Ion but soon apprehends the damage done to his legs by Ion's Falling Star.

"There won't be a second chance, you understand now, right?" Ion remark, "I am sure you can't fight clearly with that injury on your leg so right now, you aren't fighting at your 100%." Ion adds.

This upset Scar knowing Ion rely on a cheap trick to put him on edge and a tactic he is willing to use to put down his enemy. His rage only grew more after seeing Ion's calm and confident expression knowing that he just lost. Hatred clouding his mind as he mindlessly charge without caring for his injury and want to remove that confidence from Ion's face. The princess remains still as he let his strike down on his body and Scar chuckles triumphantly at his blow but soon quickly realized it did nothing at all due to his legs losing strength to giving that swing more vigor.

"No matter how weak you are right now..." Ion whisper.

His glaring eyes peering from his mask to show his resolve and his handhold on the hilt, he pulls out his blade so swiftly that Scar felt his body fall without feeling his blade touch him.

"You will die for your sins." Ion finish.

Scar fell into his knee right in front of Ion while gazing right to see everyone reunite and safe without any major casualty which is music to his ears. Everyone look at the bandit's boss on his knees while Joan and Casca having some effects by such a sight. Ion putting Flash Edge on Scar's left shoulder and ending his life with one single strike, an unavoidable fate by his hands.

"This is the end of you." Ion spoke.

"I lost the fight, how could I possibly lose to a kid." Scar mutters, surprise.

Scar ashamed on his lost so rather dull and fast by Ion's swordsmanship which only put his pride to utter shame.

"What are you waiting for? Just end my stupid life already." Scar requests, shamefully.

Scar's words hit Casca's kind heart while the scene of his big brother ending another man's life made her eyes watery and her voice be stuck in her throat wanting to speak up. Such belief would make anyone hate her for being so kind and doesn't want any violence anymore between anyone else.

"You are a cruel man, Scar. I will never forgive you for what you had done." Ion spoke, raising his sword, "I will send you back to hell with one single slash!" Ion spoke.

"Stop!"

Ion's Flash Edge hit the floor below missing Scar barely and silence fill the area as Casca's voice stop her big brother. He remains frozen still unable to comprehend at his little sister stopping him from killing this monster and even Scar remain silent.

"Please, stop fighting big brother. That's enough." Casca plead.

Ion pulls back his sword to keep it from his scabbard and look at his sister. She tries to look strong since Casca is looking at his big brother gaze but Ion's eyes look confuse and surprise by her sudden command.

"No more, I don't want anyone to die here. Don't do it, brother." Casca repeat.

"Casca..." Ion said.

The voice of his precious brother made her lose control of her tears and he barely spoke anything negative or positive but still, her tears began to roll away. Casca's hand holding her chest barely holding back her crying and standing up to his Ion who remain puzzled at what to do now. Scar listens to the girl pleading for his life and began to stand up to face her directly.

"Why? Why are you protecting me so badly?" Scar asks, softly, "Don't you understand, I kill many people and I would of kill you too if I had won." Scar reminds her.

Casca began to whimper and her tears began to flow down her soft cheek unable to resist her sadness.

"No, you don't understand! Killing you won't bring anyone and it hurt me to watch people die. Please, I don't want for anyone to die, it hurt my heart to see it." Casca explains, crying.

The spectacle of Casca crying causes their anger to fade out from their body and Ion approaching to gently pat her head to reassure her of his choice.

"Alright Casca, if that's what you want then I won't kill him." Ion spoke, softly.

Scar remains stun at Ion's vows while hearing the girl wanting the battle to end and making him feel unsure of his action. A scuff can be heard as the man turn away walking and annoy by the fact that a small girl save his life by Ion's might.

"What weakling, you can all cling each other but not me. I am out of here." Scar spoke.

Scar left the town without a fight and heading toward Serena Forest without thinking since he wants to escape Casca's view. The battle is won but the last match made Ion look at his own sister and want to know more about her belief on this whole warfare. Slowly figuring out her hatred toward death and violence which Ion, Twilight, and Dorinda won't hesitate to do.

 **Act IV END**

[ **Ion & Twilight Support**]

The night sky shines brightly above the small town near Serena Forest and Ion couldn't sleep well tonight so he had to depart from his room to have some fresh air. His mask gone from his face since he didn't need it and people never did walk during the night so he felt safe. The cold hair dancing on his white hair as he put his shoulder on the wooden fence and remain outside for a bit.

"It is odd to see you awake at night, Ion."

Ion's eyes glance back to see Twilight speaking her mind and joining on Ion with getting some fresh air. A smile appears on his lips to see his old friend and always keen on keeping a good watch of his actions, even when he was a little kid.

"I guess so, I never expect you to be awake as well." Ion reply, chuckling, "Did you also couldn't sleep well tonight?" Ion wonders.

"Not exactly, I always keep an eye on the people when I was in the castle and now it won't be much different." Twilight reply.

Ion isn't shocked to hear her reply since his retainer is quite the power and hardworking dragon that she is. Still, he was curious as to why she join to be his retainer and why such a dangerous job above all else. With her status, Twilight could easily get married and live a peaceful life without the killing. His hand scratches his head thinking about it and looking at the moon.

"So Twilight, I was wondering about something. Why did you want to be my retainer? I am sure you could live happily and peacefully without this kind of lifestyle." Ion asks.

Twilight thought about Ion's question as she joins his side and looks at the moon together thinking about their past together.

"I want to see how far you will go and whether you were different from your father. I realized as you were growing that you ARE different from the king and it wasn't a bad thing. That made you want you are today and I like that man that is standing right now." Twilight spoke.

Ion's blush slightly at her compliments and feel a bit nervous to meet her expectation after hearing her.

"Even if you are a bit impatient." Twilight tease.

"H-Hey! I resent that." Ion reply, stuttering.

Ion turns to the teasing dragon before they both laugh at their little chat and forgetting about the war altogether. They had a powerful trust among each other since Ion meets Twilight very young and trust her completely with anything he has trouble with. The laughter ceases as Twilight remind him about her trust and how she always clinging into him so he can be better than his father which is a tall order.

"I promise you, that I will become a better king but most importantly, a good friend to you. I hope you can be by my side forever, Twilight." Ion promise.

Ion smile gently his right arm is extended out to receive a handshake and promising her to be a better man that she could ever imagine. Twilight smile knowing that Ion has grown quite a lot since he was a small kid and reach for his hand to shake proudly.

"Likewise, I will do my part that you reach safely back home and become the best king of Alteria." Twilight nods.

[ **Casca & Dorinda Support**]

Casca woke up from a nightmare as she sigh and turns her body around to see Dorinda next to her. The princesses couldn't sleep well after the battle of Scar and how the others could easily put down the bandit with any hesitation. A warm hand holding her own made her startle and to see Dorinda hugging her which felt so warm.

"There no need for you to push yourself, you are fine the way you are and I will continue to serve you whether you kill or not." Dorinda whisper.

Casca smiles warmly at the caring retainer that understands her despite many people trying to push her and hug Dorinda back by wrapping her arms around her. She felt so happy being around Dorinda and her trusting horse, Marshall.

"Thank you, Dorinda." Casca whisper, happily.

Casca's smile happily

[ **Notice** ]

I do apologize for the lateness of this chapter due to vacation and but mostly, Smash Ultimate. Any question for people that has sent their character and accept can change anything before their characters appear. Questions regarding the [Support] section can be send In my PM and we can change It to your liking without the need of the sexuality.

[ **Support** ] _New_

 **Ion**

Twilight [ **C** ] B A

Joa A+

Casc S

Dorind

 **Twilight**

Ion [ **C** ] B A

Joan C B A

Casc S

Dorind S

 **Joan**

Io A+

Twilight C B A

Casca C B A

Dorinda C B A

 **Casca**

Io S

Twiligh S

Joan C B A

Dorinda [ **C** ] B A S

 **Dorinda**

Io S

Twilight C B A

Joan C B A

Casca [ **C** ] B A

[ **Team** ]

[ **Ion** ] _Fire Dragonkin_

Lv. 6

Exp. 24

Str - 11 (+2)

Mag - 8

Skill - 9

Spd - 11

Lck - 2

Def - 8

Res - 5

[Flash Edge] Mt 7 Hit 80 CRT 0% RNG 1 A sword used by the legendary hero told by legend and pretty effective against Dark type enemy. STR+ 2

Skill(s)

[Vulnerary]

Blazing Vow - Unit with C support with Ions will get stat bonus and vice-versa during only in pair-up, but gain more the higher their support. +1 Str +1 Mag +1 Spd +1 Def

Dragon Wisdom - Grant this unit 25% experience gain.

Falling Star - (/2) Attack twice consecutively, with the first strike having a Sol affect and the second one's damage cut in half but -2 for all of the opponent's stats. Recover (1/turn)

[ **Casca** ] _Light Dragonkin_

Lv. 4

Exp. 45

Str: 5

Mag: 7

Skl: 5

Spd: 10 (+2)

Lck: 9

Def: 3

Res: 8

[True Oath] Mt: 2, Hit: 60, Crit: 0%, Rng: 4. A bow that cannot land a killing blow, believed to once have belonged to a lover of the Dragon of Light some centuries ago; nevertheless, it's effective against flying enemies. Grants Spd+2.

[Vulnerary]

Skill(s)

Guiding Light - Grants all adjacent allies +4 DEF, and recovers 10 HP.

Dragon's Wisdom - Grant this unit 25% experience gain.

[ **Joan** ] _Villager_

Lv. 5

Exp. 25

Str: 7

Mag: 0

Skl: 7

Spd: 7

Lck: 6

Def: 8

Res: 10

None

Skill(s)

[Bronze Spear]

[Vulnerary]

Aptitude - _Boots growth rates during Level ups_

[ **Twilight** ] _Manakete_

Lv. 4

Exp. 60

Str: 12

Mag: 7

Skl: 5

Spd: 6

Lck: 4

Def: 7

Res: 8

[Dragonstone]

[Vulnerary]

Skill(s)

Dragon Armor of Alteria _– The unit will gain + 4 Res when attack._

[ **Dorinda** ] _Cavalier_

Lv. 4

Exp. 60

Str: 7

Mag: 3

Skl: 7

Spd: 6

Lck: 5

Def: 11

Res: 8

[Bronze Sword]

[Bronze Spear]

[Vulnerary]

Skill(s)

Dedicated shield - When adjacent to her liege, this unit has a Lck% chance to receive the attack instead.

which put Dorinda in a good mood tonight and began to feel happy to make her smile after encountering such a bad experience. It is difficult to put Casca in a deep depression so Dorinda will do her best to protect her AND keep that smile shining through this little group no matter what.


End file.
